LYOKO ANGEL
by AnimeChick365
Summary: It's about a mysterious, new girl who is going to Kadic Academy. She is there to fulfill what is believed to be her destiny which is to destroy X.A.N.A and keep Aelita alive. But love gets in the way of her destiny. So will she be able to get her destiny?
1. Chapter 1

I would like to point out that I do not own any of these characters with the exception of Mizuki. Hope you enjoy my first story BunnyGirl6

Chapter 1

It was the middle of spring and the sun was shining down on a school called Kadic Academy, which is known as a junior high. The kids were walking around, enjoying the final break of the day. Somewhere off in the center of the park, located in the center of the school, there was a group of five kids hanging out. There were two girls and three boys, all of them a bit different from one another. One boy had some blonde hair and wore glasses, a blue shirt, and some khaki pants, his name is Jeremie. Another boy had brown hair that was a bit spiky at the front and wore a khaki-greenish shirt with an army green, short sleeve jacket and dark green pants, his name is Ulrich. The last boy in the group had blond hair that stood up into one point and it also had a purple, diamond like shape near his forehead, and he wore a light purple shirt under a purple, long sleeved shirt and dark purple pants, his name is Odd. One of the girls in the group had shoulder length, black hair and she wore a long sleeved, black shirt that showed off her mid-drift, black capris, and black hiking boots, her name is Yumi. The other girl of the group had short, puffy, pink hair and wore a pink, hooded shirt that had two pull strings that held pink balls at the end of them under a dark purplish, overall like dress, her name is Aelita.

Aelita and Jeremie are one in the same. Both of them happen to be the brains of the group and were always there to provide answers when the other couldn't. They also have an unbreakable bond between them that may lead them further than friendship one day. Yumi is the rebellious one in the group, as well as the oldest one. She also has a crush on Ulrich, but isn't too fond about telling him. Ulrich is the athletic one of the group. He harbors a secret crush on Yumi, but doesn't know how to tell her. Odd is the class clown of the group, as well as the one who is always trying to find a girl.

"So Jeremie, have there been any activated towers," Aelita asked.

"Not recently, but we do have to be careful, X.A.N.A. has been getting stronger lately," Jeremie responded.

"Well that's good news that there haven't been any activated towers yet," Yumi spoke.

"Yeah, after that incident where X.A.N.A. got a hold of the seven keys, I don't think the monsters have gotten any easier," Ulrich pointed out.

"Yeah, that's for sure," Odd said while trying to balance a pencil on his nose.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Who was that," Aelita asked.

The group looked around and saw that there was a girl with her long brown hair in a ponytail wearing a gray sweater and blue pants. It seemed as though she was being pressured by a boy, near the wall of a building, into doing something she wasn't to fond of.

"Now why can't you just calm down and let me do everything for you," the boy said.

"NO! I'LL CHOSE WHAT I WANT TO DO BY MYSELF THANK YOU!" the girl yelled.

"Oh come on baby cheeks, just one kiss. Then maybe we can head back to your dorm and get our groove on," the boy purred after talking.

Odd got up and headed over to the defenseless girl and his friends just watched him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" the girl yelled one last time.

"Never," the boy said, closing in for a kiss.

"I believe the girl said leave her alone," Odd said and the boy stopped before the kiss and looked at him, "Now I though that was an easy task, but I guess it's not easy for you."

"Hey I'd watch what you're saying douse, it could get you into trouble," the boy said.

"Oh really."

The boy brought up his fists and punched the air a couple of times.

"What's going on here," an over-weight gym teacher asked.

"Oh, hey Jim. This guy was pressuring that girl into a kiss as well as something further," Odd said pointing to each of the two.

"Oh really, ok then," Jim grabbed the boy by the ear, "Come with me, I'll see that Principal Delmas hears about this."

"OW! But I didn't do anything, he's lying. Please believe me," the boy said as he was being dragged.

Odd went over to the girl and calmed her down.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah … yeah, I'm fine. Thank you," the girl replied.

"Are you new around here," Odd asked.

"Yeah … I just asked that boy if he could help me around, but instead, he … just …," the girl started to cry a little.

"Hey, don't worry," Odd knelt down beside her, "My friends and I can help you around the school."

"I don't know," the girl wiped her eyes and sniffed a little.

Odd got up and held out his hand, "Trust me, I promise I won't hurt you."

The girl looked at the hand unknowingly, but then decided to take it.

"So, what's your name," Odd asked.

"My name is Mizuki, what's yours?"

"Mine is Odd, nice to meet ya."

Odd took Mizuki over to the gang and introduced them to her one by one. After the introductions were over, she asked if any of them could help her around the school. Aelita said that she would help and asked her for her schedule.

"Wow, it looks like your classes are the same Odd's, how about you have his show you around instead," Aelita suggested.

"Um … Ok then," Mizuki blushed and looked at Odd.

"Alright," he gave Mizuki a thumbs up, "I'll fill you in on the teachers and a few students here, as well as our number one enemy here."

"Odd," Jeremie spoke up, "I hope you're not talking about…"

"Yep, Sissy. You'll see her in our first class," Odd said as he smiled.

Then the bell rang.

"Well what do you know; it's time to get to first class. It'll be lots of fun, ok," Odd gave Mizuki another thumbs up.

"Ok," Mizuki smiled and walked beside Odd.

"Wow, they would make a cute couple," Yumi said picking up her backpack.

"Yeah, but if I know Odd," Ulrich mentioned, "He would lose her in about a week's length."

They all laughed as they headed off for their classes.

How was the first chapter? I hoped you liked it. I shall write more when I find the time! Like when there is less work and when I'm not traveling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters on Code Lyoko.

**Claimer:** I do own Mizuki how ever.

**Note:** I'm sorry that this chapter was a bit late (about three months late), but I finally got the second chapter done … Hope you like it.

**Chapter 2**

It was dinner time and the school was serving mashed potatoes, vegetables, and steak soup. The group was in line getting their food and Odd, as usual, was begging for two scoops of potatoes. He failed in his attempt and just went straight to where the rest of the group was sitting.

"Man, I was really hoping on getting two scoops today," Odd exclaimed.

"Well you know Odd, other people want mashed potatoes too," Jeremie said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Odd complained as he started to look around the room.

"Hey, where's Mizuki?" Aelita asked.

"Right there," Odd pointed her out at a table that was empty.

Mizuki was just sitting there stirring her food around, thinking about something. When it seemed as though she had stopped thinking about whatever it was, the same boy that had harassed her that morning came up to her. It seemed as though they were just having a general conversation, until he grabbed the collar of her sweater, trying to force her into a kiss once again, but Mizuki really resisted this time.

"NO, LET GO OF ME!" Mizuki yelled.

"Come on, just one kiss," the boy said devilishly.

"Never, now LET GO OF ME!"

Odd got up and ran over to them, "I believe she told you to let her go."

"You again," the boy tossed Mizuki into a near by wall.

"Ow!" Mizuki yelled as she sat herself up and rubbed the back of her head before passing out.

"MIZUKI!" Odd stood there in shock.

"Here," the boy got his fist ready, "let's get this over with once and for all."

"Drama King much?" Odd asked.

"Why you …" the boy started to run towards Odd, one fist out, the other close to his own chest.

"What's going on here?" Jim asked from behind Odd.

Odd turned around, "This guy was trying to kiss Mizuki again, and when I came over, he threw her into the wall."

"WHAT!" Jim yelled.

Jim grabbed the boy by the ear and dragged him off to the principal once again.

"You have not heard the last of Jimmy the Third," the boy yelled.

A crowd started to form around Mizuki to see if she was absolutely fine. The group broke through the crowd and started to help Mizuki with some needed space.

"Back up people, nothing to see here," Ulrich said while backing students up.

"Go back to your dinner," Yumi said while backing up another part of the crowd.

Odd went over to Mizuki and pulled her onto his lap, one arm around her shoulders and the other over her lap. Aelita came over to the two and checked Mizuki's pulse. Jeremie came over as well and checked the back of her head for any skull fragments.

"Well?" Odd asked.

"Her pulse was a little off, but now it seems like its back to normal."

"And it seems that there are no fragments of bone, not even a scratch on the back of her head."

Odd was a bit surprised by this news, but that feeling left his body when he felt some movement on his lap. It seemed as though Mizuki was having a dream and it didn't look like she was having a pleasant time with it. Odd took his arm from her lap and put it under her legs. Then he stood up and started to walk away.

"I'm going to take Mizuki to her room."

"I'll watch after her for the night," Aelita mentioned as her and the rest of the group caught up, "I don't want you to get in trouble."

Odd smiled a little, "Thanks Aelita."

… 3 hours later …

Mizuki bolted straight up in her bed screaming for what seemed to be five seconds at least. About two seconds later, she realized where she was and started to relax. She then shook her head, realizing that all she had was a bad dream. She got out of bed and decided that she would get on some pajamas and just go back to sleep. About a second after she got out of her bed her door was opened. A girl with a pink top, some pink bottoms, long black hair, and an angry expression on her face stood in the doorway.

"Who's doing all that screaming?" the girl asked as she looked around the room before spotting Mizuki," You know some people who need their beauty rest."

"Sorry, it won't happen again."

"It better not," the girl said as she left the doorway.

Mizuki closed her door and went straight to her dresser. She got out some PJs and laid them out on her desk that was just beneth her window. She began getting undressed by taking her sweatshirt off.

"Man, my –," she started to say, but froze in her place when she heard her door open.

"Mizuki, I heard you scream, but wanted to wait for Sissy to leave, so what's –," Aelita gasped when she finally looked at Mizuki, "Mizuki, you have …"

**Note:** Sorry, but I got to leave it at a cliffhanger. Don't worry, I try and come out with the next chapter soon … that is if I find time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Claimer: I do own Mizuki.**

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is extremely late, but I've got a lot of work and very little time to finish it. I'm a procrastinator, I know, it's sad. Any who, here is the third chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 3

"You … you have…" Aelita was trying to find a polite way to say what she was saying, but Mizuki knew what she was going to say.

"Yeah, I know, I have white feathery wings," Mizuki said sadly.

"But, how, where, why…"

Mizuki turned and faced the door way, "Would you like to here a little story about how I got these?"

Aelita nodded and walked into the room, closing the door as she did. She went over to Mizuki's bed and sat on it, wondering what lied beyond Mizuki herself.

"Ok, here's my story…"

_Mizuki's Story:_

_My dad was the greatest. He was really sweet and caring and knew how to take care of me. He would always tell me, "Mizuki, you are my light in the dark." That always made me special; in fact he always made me feel special, unlike my mother. My mom was what most people call a fallen angel. She had black wings, pale skin, a dark soul, and much more that a fallen angel was. She would always hurt me in some way when my dad was at work. She would either slap me or stick me in my room and not give me food until my dad came home. I would always be crying when he came home and he would ask what had happened. My mom would always come up with an excuse like, "Oh, she just missed you so much that she couldn't stop crying. I even tried to give her lunch, but she said she wouldn't eat it unless you were here." The only time I ever liked my mom was when she said good bye when she went to work. You see, my dad worked Monday through Friday and my mom worked on the weekends for someone that I was never aloud to see. I then asked him why my wings were white, but my mom's were black. He said that I probably had my mom's wings, but because of how sweet and innocent I was, my wings were white. I remember that I asked my dad once why he married my mom. He said that when he met her, he thought that he could help her change, and at some point she did change, but only for a week. After about a year or so after meeting her, he knew that she was the one he wanted to marry, I don't why or how, but he wanted to, and did. I then asked him what happened when she was pregnant with me. He said, "She wanted to get rid of you, but I told her if she did, I would make sure she would go to a very bad place, then she said that she would go ahead, carry you for nine months, and some day get back at me. I sure that she won't do that." Unfortunately, he was wrong. My dad had one day off every year. This particular year, I was five. So, that day, when I came home from school, my mom was cornering him. I thought that she was about to make-out with him in front of me, but she wasn't. I saw her holding a knife in one hand and pinning my dad to the wall with the other. "Honey, don't please!" "My name's not honey to you any more." I covered my eyes as I saw her lift up the knife, and then … I hear a blood chilling scream. I uncovered my eyes to see my dad's limp and bloody body lying on the ground. "In fact, my name is nothing to you any more." "Dad!" I cried out to him, hoping he would hear me. He didn't move. I called him name two more times. Nothing. I then knew that he was dead. I started to cry. Then my mom came over to me and dragged me to another wall, she pinned me against it. "Now it's your turn." She lifted up the knife and I just stood there crying, waiting for the sharp pain, but it never came. Instead there was a bright light. It was right in front of me. "You will not harm her!" I knew that voice, it was my dad. I looked up to see him standing in front of me. "Move out of the way!" My mom's yell made me feel like my ears were going to bleed. "No!" After that, I heard him snap his fingers. When I looked beyond him, I saw a darkness coming from the ground, surrounding my mom. "Mizuki, you're a nothing, just like your father!" "Down to the fire pit with you!" My mom vanished into the darkness and when it left, she was no longer there. My dad turned and kneeled down to me. He told me, "Mizuki, your mother had a mission that was given to her, but as you can see, she could not complete it, so now the mission is yours." "Well, what is it?" He touched my forehead and gave me all of the information. When his hand left me, I told him that I didn't understand what all of what he told me meant. He said that I will find out when the time comes. I was then sent to an orphanage that years later, sent me here._

_End of Mizuki's story_

"I still don't understand what my mission is, but I'm sure it has to do with something at this school. Either that or around the school."

Mizuki looked at Aelita only to see that her mouth was hanging open slightly.

"Was that to much information?"

Aelita shook her head and before she was able to talk, someone else cut her off.

"Miss Stones, what are you doing in here, you should be in your own room."

It was Jim, he was standing right in the doorway.

"Jim, I was just …"

"Miss Stones, please get to your dorm now."

Aelita got up and waved bye to Mizuki.

"Miss, um … um … what was your last name."

"Kaplin."

"Well, Miss Kaplin, I suggest that you have all visitors stay out of your room."

"Yes Jim."

"Good, now go back to sleep."

Jim left the room and Mizuki went to close her door. After that, she changed into her pajamas and lied in her bed for a bit, thinking about the nightmare she had. It was one that she had almost every night now. It was about the night that her mom killed her dad, her mom got sucked into darkness, and that one thing her mom said.

'_Mizuki, you're a nothing, just like your father!'_

She turned her face to her pillow and started to cry. She cried herself to sleep and didn't wake up until the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm really, really, really, really sorry that this chapter is extremely late. I've been really, really busy with things that I couldn't get around to it. It may not be much, but I didn't have much time to get it all down. But now it's here! The fourth chapter of Lyoko Angel … PLEASE ENJOY!**

Chapter 4

Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi stood at the usually vending machines that they hang out at every morning, waiting for Aelita and her report on how Mizuki was doing.

"I wonder if Mizuki's ok," Yumi was the first to break the silence.

"Aelita will give us a full report about how she's doing once she gets here," Jeremie responded.

"Why wasn't I there sooner," Odd pounded his fist against the wall.

"Odd don't –," Ulrich started.

"Why didn't I go over to her and ask if she wanted to eat with us!" he pounded his fist against the wall again.

"Odd, it's not –," Jeremie began.

"Why didn't I –,"

"Look, it's Aelita!" Yumi yelled to get their attention.

Aelita was running toward the group and she came to a stop right in front of Odd.

"How is she? Is she going to be fine? Where is she?!" Odd demanded.

"Gosh Odd, calm down," Aelita seemed a bit taken back, "Don't worry, she's doing fine. The Principal suggested that she stay in her dorm for the remainder of the day."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Odd urged Aelita to go on.

"Odd, Aelita already said she's fine, so –," Jeremie was cut off.

"But why is she staying in her dorm?"

"The Principal didn't want to risk her fainting in the middle of class. She doesn't have a concussion, but she does have a pretty big bruise, that's what the nurse said."

"WHAT?! Did she have to go to the infirmary?" Odd yelled.

Aelita covered her ears, "Ah, Odd, please don't yell!"

"Well how would you feel if the same thing happened to Jeremie?!"

Aelita uncovered her ears, "Don't change the subject!"

"I'm Not! I'm trying to find out –"

"ENOUGH!" Jeremie yelled.

Yumi and Ulrich stood in amazement at how tense Odd had gotten about the situation. Usually he was a very free spirit, but Mizuki caused a change in him.

"Aelita, could you please explain to us if Mizuki went to the infirmary?"

Aelita nodded, "Mizuki didn't go to the infirmary, but the nurse popped by when she was asleep. It was five minutes after you guys left, I decided to check up on her, but when I went in, the nurse was there. She yelled at me that we should of brought her to her first."

"Is she ok? What did the nurse say about her?" Odd had seemed to of calmed down.

"She's fine, the nurse said that she might feel dizzy, but nothing more."

"I'm going to go and see how she's doing," Odd started to head toward Mizuki's building.

All of the sudden, Jeremie's computer bag went off, causing Odd to turn. Jeremie pulled out his laptop and opened the scanner program. The program searched for the tower that was activated and after about two seconds, the tower was located.

"You're going to have to see her another time Odd, there's a tower activated in the mountain region."

"Well that's weird," Ulrich spoke up, "We haven't seen anything out of the usual, maybe it's just a glitch in the program."

"I highly doubt it Ulrich, I got all of the bugs out of the program a while ago."

All of a sudden, the beeping stopped. Everyone in the group just stared at the laptop like it had done the most amazing trick in the world. Jeremie typed in a few keys and reran the program. Nothing.

"Hum, maybe there is a bug still caught in here."

"Well whatever it is, XANA doesn't really care. I'm going to go check up on Mizuki," Odd started to leave again.

"Odd, wait, I'll go with you," Aelita suggested.

"No, I rather go on my own."

"But Mizuki asked me to go up there after I talked to you guys."

"Oh fine. But don't mess up my style."

"Your Style! Why I Oughta … Wait a minute, you've got a crush on Mizuki don't you?"

"Um, n-n-n-no."

"Oh yes you do."

"No I don't."

"The longer you deny it, the worse it gets."

"Oh .. fine .. I've got a crush on her, happy now?"

"Yep!"

"So does that mean you won't accompany me to her room?"

"Nope," Aelita ran a few feet before stopping, "I'm going to go right in there and tell her what you just told me." Then Aelita ran off.

"What?!" Odd ran after her, "Aelita, that's not fair!"

Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie laughed because they had heard the entire conversation.

"What do you think Mizuki would say?" Ulrich said between each breath.

"I don't know, but how much do you want to bet she'll slap him?" Yumi replied.

"I'll bet you twenty dollars."

"What? I wasn't being serious!"

"Well to bad."

"Why you!" Yumi took off after Ulrich who had run off just as Yumi had started her sentence.

Jeremie just shook his head and returned to his computer, trying to find out what was wrong with it. The group didn't know that there was something headed their way and would be there with in a matter of three days.


	5. Sorry Yet Again

I am sorry yet again for being really late, but my life has become very complex in the past week. I thank you very much for understanding. I now promise to get it done as soon as I find time, which hopefully won't be long. Thanks again!

-BunnyGirl6


End file.
